


the games they play

by lvckypeople, paradoxicalconverse



Series: Wayhaught Fic Collabs [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (also with a belt), (with a belt), Again, Babygirl Waverly Earp, CEO!Nicole, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Major aftercare, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Waverly is a brat, a pure (not so much) sprinkle of phone sex, again: complete consent, consent af, its a strap on not an actual dick in this particular fic, more spanking, obviously..., oof name-calling, to clarify also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Waverly likes to lie, Nicole isn't a fan, and someone gets bent over a desk.Or,The one where Waverly tries to get off to the sound of Nicole's voice. She gets caught. Nicole isn't happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oof here it is. chapter 1, or the teaser
> 
> also known as the son we've been working with
> 
> prepare yourselves for chapter 2.

Nicole can only grin when Waverly’s contact flashes across her screen, the picture of her in a dress from their date weeks before showing; Nicole blushes just a little bit when she remembers getting her out of it. In the backseat of her car. Behind the restaurant.

That was the last time Nicole had touched her, much less _kissed_ her for anything more than their ritualistic (and oh-so-domestic it made Nicole blush) _Have a good day at work, cutie!_ Waverly had booked herself for a three-week long course through the university and even their digital communication became limited as a result. More often than not, Nicole’s breaks and free time run simultaneous to when Waverly had to give a presentation or attend a meeting and she’d get a rundown of her day through a text that always sent before she slept; it kept Nicole updated, and it made her feel better, but it was never _quite_ the same.

Not in the way she needed it to be.

Nicole was more cheery than usual today as pointed out by her personal assistant, Jeremy, upon dropping off her morning coffee. She’d missed Waverly dearly, but her main issue was having to put up with her damn sister on her own without Waverly to mitigate.

Nicole abandons the tabs on her computer without regard and slides the answer widget across, pulling the phone to her ear and being almost deafened by Waverly’s screeching.

“ _Hi, baby!_ ” Nicole winces and turns the volume down enough to hear herself think. “ _How’s work?_ ”

“God, I missed your voice.” Nicole grins to herself. “Work is...work. I’m excited to see you tonight more, though. Are you back home?”

“ _Sure am._ ”

“How was the course?”  

“ _Boring, I missed you too much the whole time to even concentrate on half of what was going on._ ” Waverly hums down the phone, content. “ _Other than that though, pretty good. Apart from the time Wynonna called me during a seminar and my phone’s ringer was on._ ”

“Wynonna never calls unless it’s an emergency. Was she okay?”

“ _She’s fine._ ” Months of listening to Waverly means that Nicole knows she’s waving her hand in dismissal. “ _She was drunk at eleven in the morning and wanted to know where I kept my secret whiskey. I might kill her once I see her._ ”

Nicole chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Only Wynonna.”

Waverly remains silent for a moment, taking Nicole back. There’s hardly a moment when they haven’t spoken in a while that she even has time to fit a breath in.

“Waves? You okay?”

“ _Hmm? Yeah, just tired. Wanted to hear more about your day._ ”

“You don’t sound all that tired, baby.” Nicole voice drops an octave as her eyes flick over to the report on the table, half-completed and smudged with coffee stains she’s loathe to admit are her own.

Had she not been paying a sliver of attention to Waverly whilst digging through her desk for the rest of the report, she would’ve missed Waverly’s moan.

Slight, ever so, but enough that Nicole freezes and her back arches. “Waverly?”

“ _Still here, baby_ ,” Waverly replies, and Nicole is positive that she’s not mistaken. There’s a hitch in Waverly’s voice. “ _You should tell me all about your day._ ”

“Oh?” Nicole lets her voice adopt a dangerous lilt. “And why’s that, princess?” It’s the name, the one that she knows makes Waverly’s knees unsteady beneath her. There’s a small gasp over the phone and an exhalation of air that she’s sure Waverly tries to disguise through a cough, and she clears her throat. She lets Waverly collect herself before dropping her voice again. “I asked you a question, babygirl. Answer me.”

Waverly’s pause lasts longer than the rest of them. When she finally speaks again, Nicole can hear the lower husk threatening to overtake it. Lust, Nicole knows. But resistance, too. Something just beneath the surface that Nicole will have to pry out of her.

And, well. Nicole knows how much Waverly hates it when she takes things from her. Maybe that’s why she does it so often.

“ _I just want to know about your day, baby_ ,” Waverly manages. Her voice rasps. It’s an odd dichotomy, the sweetness of Waverly paired with the scraping of her words; the telltale signs of the games they play.

And how Nicole has missed these games; the ones where they push and pull and give into each other as if they’ll both stop breathing should they not. (Which, perhaps, is the exact reason they do. Because before they were ever intimate they skirted around desire for too long and then when they came together, again and again and again, Waverly grew more confident. Not in saying, but in _doing_ , with Nicole’s head between her thighs and her back arched off the mattress.)

“Babygirl.” Her voice is stern, steel, cold enough to burn. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

Another pause, and then, “ _No_?” squeaked through the other line.

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“ _Telling_ ,” Waverly replies, braver, and Nicole can hear the shift in Waverly’s voice. The shift that usually ends up with Waverly’s mouth in between her legs and her knees scraping against the carpet. _Obeying_. Her voice crackles over the phone for a moment and her breathing deepens.

Perhaps Waverly made it too obvious, or it was just that Nicole knew the signs too well. But Waverly knows now, that Nicole has most definitely caught on. But she’s also teasing, like she always does. And it sends Waverly reeling _._

“Waverly,” Nicole warns. Her back arches in the chair, report forgotten and skewed across the desk as she presses the phone closer to her ear. She’d be lying if she hadn’t started to miss Waverly, more than just the sleepy good morning kisses and the goofy smiles. No, she misses touching her, _feeling_ her, and instead of doing any of that she’s slumped in her desk chair with a half-filed report mocking her and her girlfriend touching herself over the phone. “That desperate, princess?”

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

“So you’d have no idea what I’m talking about if I asked which toy you’re using on yourself? Or are you just using fingers? Tell me, baby, I know you miss me, too.” Nicole suppresses her own groan as everything clicks.“You little brat, is that why you were trying to get me to talk more, huh? Trying to get off to the sound of daddy’s voice without thinking I’d know what my babygirl was doing?”

Waverly’s silence hangs in between the line for a moment before Nicole clears her throat. “Stop.”

Waverly’s voice comes, quiet. If Nicole squints, she can hear a hint of desperation bleed through. “ _What_?”

“You heard me.” Her voice is hard and unrelenting, and she knows it makes Waverly even wetter. “Stop. Stop touching yourself.”

“ _But Nicole, I—_ ”

“What did you just call me?” God, she’s missed this. This power play with Waverly, this complete abdication of power her girl allows her.

Waverly squeaks in response.

“You have thirty minutes to get down to my office.” It isn’t a question, nor is it something she knows Waverly would ever in her right mind say no to.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Waverly murmurs. That bravery has slipped back between her teeth, the one that’s going to get her in the best kind of trouble. “ _I’ll be down there when I’m down there. Until then, I have some more pressing matters to attend to._ ” She blows a kiss over the phone, the line goes dead, and Nicole realizes that she’s dug her nails into her palm so hard there’s striations.

 

* * *

 

It’s three hours by the time there’s a knock on Nicole’s door and she’s so wound up she thinks she might implode. There’s a variety of things she wants to hiss when Waverly flounces in, and a variety of ways in which to go about it.

Instead she clears her throat and shoots Waverly the most pointed smile she can with enough venom to burn as she makes her way in and stays seated behind her desk. “Hi baby!” she says with a little _too_ much enthusiasm for Nicole’s liking.

Three fucking hours worth of enthusiasm, to be exact. And Nicole? She’s not thrilled about it.

Waverly bounds across the room and to the desk in a matter of seconds, out of breath and a saccharine smile pasted over her lips. Offhandedly, Nicole thinks as her eyes graze over the skirt she’s picked for the day, the Mona Lisa doesn’t know half the secrets that she could whisper in between Waverly’s legs.

(All of which leave Waverly begging, sobbing beneath her, praying Nicole will just fucking _take_ her.)

Usually a greeting like that earns her a soft smile, more often than not a gentle kiss, and always an arm around the waist that’s just tight enough to be all sorts of delicious threatening. But this time is different; there’s something in Nicole’s expression that Waverly recognises, something she hasn’t seen since she went away, but _God,_ does she miss it.

Nicole’s eyes are dark, somewhat unfocused and entirely fixed on Waverly at the same time, the same way a cat might look at a mouse. At her _prey._ “You’re late,” she says, and Waverly gives her a faux-frown that screams disobedience.

“For what?” Waverly cocks her head to the side and her braid slips over a shoulder to drip into a cleave that’s only slightly too pronounced. If she’s confused as to why Nicole hasn’t made a move to stand yet, she doesn’t show it.

“You damn well know what, little girl.” She pulls herself to her feet and Waverly’s eyes drop down to where an inconspicuous bulge sits between her legs, and her eyes go wide in excitement.

“Did you miss me, daddy?” She asks, and her voice drips sugar down the front of her teeth.

“Maybe,” Nicole snarls. “But I’m about to be doing a hell of a lot more than that in a moment.”

Waverly knows this, she’d been aching for it all day. Her hands droop forwards to lean on her elbows over the desk and smile up at Nicole. “What’s that, daddy?”

Nicole keeps her mouth shut, narrows her eyes, waits for any form of resistance from Waverly. Any indication that she should drop the act and welcome her into her arms and pepper her with kisses and questions about her day.

Instead, Waverly winks. And so the game begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when we said to prepare yourselves for chapter 2

Her belt clinks as it slides through the clasps in her slacks; slow, seductive. Waverly’s eyes draw down to it, to her hands, fingers that work it free and coil it around her palm.

Nicole’s eyebrows raise as Waverly’s mouth gapes, ever so slight, and her face adopts a stern look. “Well?” she asks after a moment, and an instant blush adopts Waverly’s face. Her eyes flick between the desk and the belt, then back to the desk for a moment.

Nicole keeps herself alert to any sign of hesitation Waverly might display, but there’s none as a beautiful red floods her cheeks and her breath picks up.

“I don’t have time to be patient with you,” Nicole snarls after another moment. Her hand slaps the top of the desk, hard, and Waverly’s chest heaves in time to the sound. Then, softer. “Come here.”

It’s not a question, submission to Nicole is _never_ a question, but Waverly couldn't dream of wanting to say no, even if it was.

Her eyes lock onto Nicole as she stumbles forward, breath catching in her throat. Her hand reaches out to palm the bulge between Nicole’s legs and earns a smack across the back of it. “Are you going to bend over for me or not, little girl?”

She leans in close until she’s sure Waverly’s eyes are trained on her own and she lets them soften, if only for a second.

Waverly gives her the tiniest peck on the lips in consent and winks.

Then she submits.

Slowly, just enough to tease, she turns to face away from Nicole and towards the desk. Palms splay against the oak as she arches her back and splays her hips, waiting for the delicious burn of the belt against her ass.

Instead there’s nothing, and then it’s everything all at once as Nicole molds herself over Waverly’s back, hands sliding over her arms to caress her forearms. “Nice try,” she whispers into her ear, and then her hands are yanked out from underneath her and she drops like a rock to her elbows.

“On your hands, babygirl, really?” Nicole snarks. “I’m starting to think getting the belt is a reward for you instead of a punishment if you’re going to act like that.”

Waverly gulps audibly and shakes her head. It’s enough.

A warm-up slap with nothing but the palm of Nicole’s hand has Waverly’s hips canting into the desk as her back arches further. “Good girl,” Nicole croons. Waverly’s legs clench together. “Count for me.”

The first crack of the belt burns against the back of Waverly’s exposed upper thighs and she hardly has time to squeak out a, “One!” before another blow lands against her.

Cool hands work against the hem of her skirt and slowly push it against her ass until it’s flipped up, bunching at her waist like a belt and Nicole smirks in delight, Waverly’s ass bare and displayed to the air. “No panties, baby?”

The backs of Waverly’s thighs are marked crimson as Nicole lands another blow, and another, and another, all until Waverly is whimpering, loud and delicious underneath her. Each number falling from her lips becomes harder to wrap her tongue around, and by the time Nicole reaches twenty, equalised between both thighs, Waverly is pushing back in search of friction.

Specifically from that shaft bulging from the apex of Nicole’s legs.

Nicole pushes her forcefully into the desk, oak meeting hips at a force Waverly can only hiss at. The next smack of the belt moves to her ass and Waverly keens, gripping the surface of the table so hard her fingers turn numb. “Mmf, _Nicole!”_

But Nicole is quick, and Waverly has no time to correct herself.

The belt falls faster, thicker than before. The pain is only pleasure and Waverly wallows in it until Nicole pulls back, a groan ripping from Waverly’s throat at the sudden loss.

“What was that?” Nicole’s tone is threatening, dangerous, entirely laced with both desperation and dominance. “Would you like to repeat that for me?”

Waverly is lucky that Nicole doesn’t see the smirk on her face and the playful glint in her eyes because if Nicole _had_ been witness to it, she’d be sent home with the belt locked tight around her wrists and a promise for her to be restrained from coming for at _least_ a week.

She doesn’t correct herself, instead, she whispers Nicole’s name, just loud enough for the figure behind her to hear.

“That’s exactly what I thought I heard,” Nicole mutters. She lands another blow on Waverly’s ass and her eyes darken and nostrils flare when Waverly yells her name, _again._ “Oh, babygirl. You and I both know that’s a bad idea. There’s still people in the office, you know.” The belt comes down again and Waverly mewls as her hips cant for friction, friction Nicole denies her.

She doesn’t bother chastising Waverly for losing count.

“If you’re not quiet, they’ll hear you. Hear how you beg for daddy’s belt, how you can’t _stand_ it when you’re filled with me. Is that what you want?”

Waverly’s head shakes as she pushes her hips out further in hopes that it will entice Nicole enough to get it going. “Answer me,” she snaps in time to the belt cracking against her ass again.

“No!” Waverly cries.

“No, what?” Nicole raises her arm just enough to be in Waverly’s line of sight and waits.

Then, softly, “No, daddy.”

“Good girl.”

The last whip comes down so hard that Waverly has to stifle her scream into her hand, teeth digging down into flesh as the sting rides itself out against her. She vaguely registers a zipping sound and then cock is pressed against her ass and sliding over sensitive skin.

It’s autodrive that has her sinking to her knees and turning so her face aligns with the apex of Nicole’s thighs where the head of a purple cock, one of the bigger ones they own, sits between her legs between the hole in her slacks. “What are you doing?” Nicole warns, taken aback, and then Waverly’s mouth wraps around the shaft and she takes the whole thing down her throat in one go.

The sight makes Nicole’s knees shake and her eyes roll into the back of her head as the piece on the inside of her presses up, up, as Waverly works her mouth over it.

She almost wants to sink into it, to let Waverly get her off on her knees and her mouth around her cock, but she can’t. No, that would be a reward, not a punishment, and her babygirl doesn’t deserve that. Not yet.

“What the fuck?” Her hands fist through Waverly’s hair and pull, forcing her head off the cock and for it lean back so she can crane her neck to look Nicole in the eyes. “Did you think that little trick was going to work, babygirl? Sucking daddy off so I’d fuck you?”

Waverly’s eyes drop faux embarrassment as her hands curl in her laps. Nicole fists her hair harder, yanking her head back up. “I’m sorry, daddy,” she murmurs.

“You’re sorry?” Nicole croons. Her hands go soft on Waverly’s head for a moment before she spins them for better leverage and pulls, forcing Waverly to yelp as she’s dragged to her feet. “The thing is, babygirl, I don’t think you are.” She forces her hips forward to press the cock against Waverly’s stomach.

“I am, daddy,” Waverly pleads, nodding earnestly as she grinds the cock into her stomach. Anything to make Nicole fuck her. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm.” Her fingers tighten, loosen, and tighten again. “I’ll show you fucking sorry.”

Nicole spins her so her pelvis jars with contact against the desk, a brutal force, and presses close behind her. The fingers in Waverly’s hair remain tight for another second before loosening, and Nicole’s hand travels down. The touch is soft as fingertips trail over Waverly’s jaw, across her cheek, the complete opposite of the previous yanking of hair.

Her hand ends up at Waverly’s throat, fingers curling around it and pausing. Waverly releases a long exhale, breath unsteady as she waits for what’s to come.

But the grip she’s expecting never arrives.

Instead, Nicole pulls her hands free and steps back, and Waverly knows that if she moves, she’ll be in more trouble. She remains still, waiting, wondering what’s coming next. _Hopefully her, but Nicole isn’t that kind. She never is._

Waverly feels Nicole grasp lightly at both of her wrists, bringing them behind her to rest on her lower back. A soft press of lips against her wrist surprises her, but then she feels the change. Nicole’s soft, tender lips are replaced by one thing. The one that makes her bend over and spread her legs and _beg_ to be fucked, _beg_ to be taken.

_Daddy’s belt._

It’s wrapped and secured tightly, wrists bound behind her as Nicole chuckles darkly. “There. God, you’re beautiful.”

“Daddy, _please.”_

Nicole’s firm grip on her ass stops her from rolling her hips again. “Patience, little girl.”

Waverly whines and tries to wiggle her hips enticingly. Nicole laughs but it lacks any warmth or comfort and gives her a light slap on the ass. “This isn’t about you or your pleasure, babygirl. This is about Daddy and taking what’s mine, shouldn’t you know that by now.”

“If I’m _yours_ ,” Waverly taunts, “Then why don’t you take me?”

“Mouthy,” Nicole chastises. “Fix that attitude before you make me do it for you. Besides, I’m not taking you. Not yet.” Her hands curl around the belt confining her hands behind her back. She guides the cock between Waverly’s ass and thrusts, never in her and never quite where she needs it, but enough that it keeps her in check. “Daddy came to play.”

She readjusts, just once, and then splits Waverly open. The cock slams into her and Waverly’s back arches off the desk, legs kicking wider to accept more of Nicole in. Her shoulders burn where Nicole begins to use the strap as a handle to rut up against her, and it’s not for Waverly’s pleasure, she knows, she’s using her to get herself off, and Waverly couldn’t want anything more.  Not when it feels as amazing as this.

It takes a moment to register that she’s screaming and sobbing all at once with _daddy_ rolling off her lips at different intervals; in fact, she doubts she would have even noticed at all, too entranced at how _thick_ and _full_ of her lover she is, but Nicole’s fingers, cool and grounding, wind through her hair and yank. Her back arches further and her neck strains, but it’s all worth it when she feels Nicole’s hot breath in her ear. “Did you want the whole office to hear you? Helpless around my cock while I fuck you into oblivion? Is that it? Want everyone to hear what a little slut you are?”

Waverly’s head shakes as she continues to mewl. Nicole is relentless, forcing her hips against her until it’s physically impossible to draw herself in closer, pelvis slapping against Waverly’s ass. Just the sound is enough to be intoxicating.

“What happened to keeping quiet?” She hisses in Waverly’s ear, and she wants to, she does, but the moans drip from her lips and she knows Nicole savors and it’s her body betraying her that keeps her from staying quiet. Cool fingers wrap around her throat and Waverly feels a gush in between her legs as she realizes what’s happening. “I guess if you can’t control the sounds you make, then I’m going to have to.”

She’d had to beg Nicole to choke her at first; little hints here and there were never enough. And Nicole had been scared, so scared, the first time she’d done it and showered Waverly with affection after, but she assumes it so well now, with so much prowess, that even the thought of it makes Waverly lightheaded.

Her thumb digs into Waverly’s windpipe and the sounds grind to a halt to fall flat against her tongue as a sudden thrust makes her knees give out from under her but the cool of the desk reminds her of her position, that she can give and give and give without them.

God, does she want to give. She always does, to Nicole.

The thumb on her windpipe releases and she draws in a ragged breath that’s forced out of her lungs a second later when she takes Nicole in to the hilt. “Better,” Nicole murmurs into her ear, and her clit throbs with the praise. “You keep that pretty little mouth of yours at bay and we might actually get somewhere.”

It spurs Waverly on to force her hips backwards into Nicole; she’s close, and she knows Nicole is, but the sound of laughter from behind her has a rock dropping into the pit of her stomach. “Did you think you were going to come, sweetheart? Is that it?”

God, if that doesn’t make her wetter by the second.

“No, baby,” Nicole tsks and slowls down until she’s hardly thrusting, just enough to drive Waverly to the edge of insanity. Then eases all the way out and Waverly clenches at nothing, clenches at the loss. “You already got to come earlier and you didn’t even ask me. What makes you think you get to come now?” Nicole slams into her hard. “You think bratty little girls get rewards?”

“Daddy!” Waverly cries and waits for the thumb against her windpipe, but it never comes. No, Nicole is having too much goddamn fun.

“No,” Nicole purrs. “You don’t get to come until daddy does, if I let you at all. Because you’re just daddy’s little fucktoy, aren’t you, princess?”

Waverly whimpers beneath her.

“You know the rules,” Nicole continues. Her hand slaps against Waverly’s ass. “You don’t come unless you have permission, and I damn well know you didn’t ask me over the phone.” She leans over and forces the cock all the way back until her pelvis kisses Waverly’s ass. “So don’t you dare fucking come now.”

Nicole’s breath begins to stutter behind her, the telltale sign of an orgasm, and she has to bite her tongue to stave off her own. “Fuck, babygirl, you feel so good!” Nicole cries. She ruts up against her for the sake of her own pleasure and then goes still, breathing heavy into Waverly’s ear.

Nicole’s body arches against her, breath hot against her throat as Nicole goes weak for just a second, just through that orgasm, and then she’s back up as if it never happened. “You want to come, don’t you, babygirl?”

Waverly releases a whine, pushing back _hard_ against the base of the shaft so it stimulates Nicole, but also to give herself something, selfishly. Having Nicole inside her, at a halt, refusing _still_ to let her come. It’s too much. It’s all too much, and she starts grinding harder.

Nicole’s fingers claw at her hips and pull back, letting the shaft hit that pulsing spot inside of her, forcing the loudest of cries and oh _God_. Nicole knows that sound.

Waverly’s about to come.

Nicole releases an honest to god _growl_ and pulls the length free from Waverly. She drops heavier on the desk at the interruption of her almost orgasm and she wishes, just for a second, that she was stronger than Nicole so she could push her back in the desk chair, climb into her lap and sink on the thick shaft until she comes, again, and again, and Nicole wouldn’t be able to stop her.

But Nicole is much too strong for that, and Waverly knows that she would swiftly be pressed back against hard oak with Nicole muttering the filthiest things into her ear. Waverly had come from words alone before now, and the smirk of pride that broke out onto Nicole’s face was a dangerous one.

One that left her aching.

Nicole’s fingers sink into her tresses and pull upwards. Nicole’s front presses into her perfectly, the shaft of the toy against the back of her thigh. “You think I’d let you get away with that?”

“Daddy, please,” Waverly whimpers, desperate. Quiet. Gentle.

Nicole almost gives in.

_Almost._

“I think it’s time you make daddy come again, sweetheart,” Nicole moves behind her and slams in again, all the way, and holds still. “What do you think?”

Waverly’s tone, while desperate, is still teasing. “What about me, Daddy?”

Nicole starts moving, quick, harsh, enough to leave marks. She grips the belt tight in one hand, the other in Waverly’s hair as it pulls her upwards. Nicole’s teeth sink into her pulse before moving back to her ear.

“Not until we get home, little girl.” Waverly keens in frustration at Nicole’s voice, low and husk. “Give me something back, baby, c’mon. You know what happens when you come without my permission.”

“Daddy’s turn?”

“Exactly, princess. Now, move that pretty little ass so I can use you like you deserve.”

And Waverly, who’s ever so compliant at the moment, pushes back. The shaft works inside her, but she knows Nicole is feeling more of it now if the heavy pants falling from her lips are any indication, and Waverly’s still desperate. She’s so desperate that maybe, _maybe,_ if she’s careful enough, she could sneak an orgasm while Nicole’s distracted by her own.

Nicole’s getting closer again, Waverly can tell. The rutting of her hips is becoming frantic, unsteady and as Waverly helps her, it’s becoming harder for her to hold on too. She groans, loud, and it earns her the pain of fingers digging deep into her hip. That’s definitely left a mark, but the thought helps her along as the coil in her stomach tightens.

Nicole comes first, surprisingly quietly, but she pulls out again before Waverly can attempt to catch up. “Daddy, _please._ ”

Nicole chuckles lightly, her hips still moving as the shaft nudges and slides between Waverly’s folds, hot and slick. Nicole takes longer to recover this time, Waverly wants to turn around and watch; she knows there’s sweat sheening over her neck, her hairline. She knows her eyes are dark and desperate and she knows Nicole’s jaw has dropped in bliss. “No, princess. You broke the rules, it’s time you reap the rewards.”

Another hand smacks down hard against her ass and then Nicole tucks the strap back into her slacks and zips them up. “Get up, baby. I’m not quite done with you yet.”

Waverly grunts as her hips can’t back against nothing, and then Nicole is pulling her skirt back down over her ass and giving her another, softer, appreciative slap. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Nicole coos. “You’ll get what you want eventually. I just want to have a little more fun first, that’s all.” The belt slides from her wrists as Nicole readjusts herself then Waverly and helps her stand. “Little bit longer. You can go a little bit longer for daddy, can’t you? Let’s go home, princess.”

Against her best interest (but in favor what makes her _soaked_ ), Waverly nods. And so the game continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit up [paradoxicalconverse](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com) and [lvckypeople](https://legittattooogun.tumblr.com) on tumblr and leave kudos/comments if ya enjoy it! stay tuned for chapter 3 in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd here is chapter three.
> 
> enjoy.

“Oh,  cheer up, Waves.” Nicole grins over at Waverly, glaring angrily from the passenger seat with the belt now wrapped around her thighs to keep them pressed together. She knows Waverly will be  _ soaked  _ by the time they make it back to the Homestead, and that’s exactly her plan. “I’m being  _ nice _ for letting you have anything at all.” Her hands gesture to her legs. “Otherwise I would’ve made you spread them for me the entire drive home and you wouldn’t have gotten  _ anything  _ from me.”

Waverly groans and a whimper slips from the back of her throat as Nicole hits a particularly rough pothole—she can imagine the build between Waverly’s thighs is delicious enough to drive her insane. “Are you okay? Is it too tight, baby, too much?”

Waverly adopts a smile and presses a quick kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “It’s perfect, baby.”

“You remember the safeword, right?”

“Tacos.”

“And you can use it whenever you want, sweetheart. If you’re uncomfortable, hurt, you need kisses. You know that, right?”

“Nicole,” Waverly coos, and it’s such a stark contrast that Nicole debates throwing caution to the win and taking her right there in the passenger seat of her car while going sixty down the only highway in town. Her voice lowers again. “ _ Daddy _ . I know. Trust me.”

“I do,” Nicole replies. Her neck cracks and her back straightens as she returns back into character. “Now, is there a reason you’re being particularly mouthy to daddy today? You know bad girls don’t get rewards.”

Waverly harrumphs and tries to shift her thighs to satiate some of the quelling heat. “I haven’t been bad.”

“What was that?” Waverly falls silent. “I asked you a  _ question _ , little girl. And I want an answer.”

Waverly whines. “I just—I didn’t even get anything, daddy.” 

“Oh, you’re talking back to daddy, now, are you?” One hand pinned to the steering wheel, the other grabs Waverly’s chin and forces her head to the side to look at Nicole. She dips her thumb between Waverly’s lips and presses down against her tongue until Waverly whimpers. “Do you know what happens when bad little girls talk back to daddy?”

Waverly works her tongue over Nicole’s thumb until she pulls it away and smears the strand of saliva across her cheek. “I at least expected  _ something _ , daddy,” she murmurs, tucking her chin into her shoulder.

Nicole tsks and her head shakes. Pitiful. “And what exactly did you expect, huh? That you’d lie to me about coming and I’d just satisfy your every need?”

Against her better will, Waverly nods. Her voice gets even quieter. “It’s what you usually do.”

Nicole debates holding down Waverly’s tongue against in punishment, but decides against it. “Then we instigate a new rule, babygirl. Daddy. Sees.  _ Every.  _ Orgasm. Am I clear?” Waverly’s nod isn’t enough, not for what she’s implying. “Going to need some words, princess.”

“Yes, daddy. And if I don’t lie next time?”

“Then you turn on that damn camera and show me.”

Waverly shivers under the tone lacing Nicole’s words, angry like before yet still somewhat soft, as if she’s desperate herself to make Waverly finally,  _ finally _ , come under her touch. But, not yet. Absolutely not. She hadn’t behaved well enough for any of that, and with Waverly’s constant asking she was only making it worse for herself. If she hadn’t been so bratty before, maybe Nicole would have given her something when they reached the car.

Only, circling the belt around her thighs and pulling it tight seemed like such a better idea. 

Waverly leans her head back against the headrest and sighs, mainly out of frustration but there’s a bit of appreciation there too, Nicole thinks. Waverly is insatiable at the best of times, and like this, completely under Nicole’s control exactly like she had asked, (not quite verbally, but Nicole knows the signs she needs to follow if Waverly wants her to take over completely), it’s impossible not to fall in love with the torture she provides.

Nicole’s hand travels to Waverly’s thigh, slipping into the warmth created by the forced pressing of one leg to the other by the belt and it rests there, rubbing circles into the fabric hard enough for it to be obvious, but nowhere near enough for what she needs.

And Nicole still has that  _ fucking _ smirk on her face. The entire time. It’s the smirk that tells her who’s in charge, who decides what happens next and, most importantly, who she answers to. 

And she will always, for the rest of her life, answer to Nicole in times like these. Always.

“Daddy?” The voice is quiet, timid, curious. It’s completely in character for the role she plays under Nicole,  _ for _ Nicole.

“Yes, princess?” Nicole’s eyes flick to her briefly in acknowledgement and the thumb rubbing her thigh changes pattern. 

“What are you going to do to me?”

Nicole grins, thinks for a moment. “It depends.”

“On?” Waverly furrows her brows and Nicole is desperate to kiss over the marks made in her forehead. Not yet. Later. 

“Whether you’re going to be a good girl.” 

“For you? Always.” Waverly states, tone sweet and all too teasing.

Nicole almost laughs, the thumb rubbing over Waverly’s thigh turns into and whole-hand grip. “Careful, baby. You’re lying to me already.”

Waverly, if she isn't soaking before, is ruined, now. The words, the forcefulness of them mixed with the pressure of Nicole’s hand around her thigh, it makes her want to slip her hand between her thighs and get off right there in the car, in front of Nicole who can’t do anything while she’s driving. If she could just get the tiniest bit of relief…

Waverly rolls her hips.

“ _ Waverly, _ ” Nicole growls. “Keep still.”

Waverly frowns. And then, she knows it will kill her, but she gives in.

Her hand thumbs over the waistband of her skirt and the proximity threatens to force a whimper from her throat. But she can’t. Nicole will find out sooner that way. 

God, she’s so desperate to slide her hand down. The angle is awful but  _ fuck _ , even a tiny bit of pressure will have her reduced to nothing in seconds. She can only imagine the look on Nicole’s when glances towards Waverly and sees her with her fingers grazing over her clit, begging and whimpering and  _ doing _ without Nicole’s permission.

_ Fuck. _

That thought, it’s too much.

Her hands slips further into her skirt and she meets heat, so, so much heat and slick and this time, as her fingers pass over her own clit, she does whimper and it’s loud.

“Babygirl,” Nicole soothes, and her voice is surprisingly soft, sweet, given how much she just blasphemous from the passenger seat. Sickly sweet. The Homestead comes into view, much too far away for Waverly and much too close for Nicole. “If you don’t knock it off right the fuck now, we’re gonna have some issues.”

The engine tumbles and revs then huffs to a stop in front of the porch and Nicole’s out of the car before Waverly’s even had a chance to peel her hands from her underwear. “ _ God _ , you’ve been a brat today, haven’t you? Should I avoid touching you for a few weeks after this to keep you just as worked up?” Nicole laughs from the other side of the car where she’s leaning up against the open door on the passenger side.

The belt wrapped around her thighs proves complicated as Nicole heaves her from the car while Waverly shakes her head, but it’s not too much of an issue, she realizes, when she doesn’t even need her legs for Nicole to spin her and pin her up against the car. “Jesus, baby.” 

Cool fingers dance across the backs of her thighs as Nicole undoes the belt and lets it slither free. Just the tension is enough to have her knees collapse. Nicole grinds her pelvis up against Waverly’s ass to keep her in place, lodged up against the car. “Don’t go weak on me now, sweetheart, daddy isn’t finished with you yet.” 

Nicole presses a kiss, featherlight, against the underside of Waverly’s ear, before massaging where the belt had dug into her skin with the grace of practiced fingers, soft fingers. The fingers of her love. “Safeword whenever you need, sweetheart,” she breathes against Waverly’s ear, and then Waverly’s front is no longer pressed against the passenger door of the car; she’s spun and heaved over Nicole’s shoulder with ease, cheek pressing against hip. 

She can’t help it; she giggles and Nicole’s hand playfully swats at her ass while she carries her through the door of the Homestead, up the stairs, through the door to her room. Careful the entire time not to hit her on any door frames because a real injury would be an embarrassing disaster for the both of them.

Waverly expects to feel the weight of her bed against her back when Nicole puts her down and lets her body crumple, only all she receives is the feel of hardwood against her feet and another harrowing slap to the ass. “Stand up straight,” Nicole barks. 

Gone is the sickly sweet resolve, the careless exuberance—no, this Nicole is artwork carved from steel, relentless, so beautiful in her inability to shatter. Nothing, nothing at all, could force her to crack when she had this demeanor other than Waverly’s word, and it’d already been established that it was virtually impossible for her to dislike anything that she did to her. She’d begged for so long, desperate for Nicole to just give her something more, but Nicole was always so scared that she’d hurt her. But she gives in eventually, and then their games started and they became more playful, more adventurous. So, so much better.

Waverly  _ loves  _ this Nicole, so she does as she’s told. Stands straight, cocks her chin, tilts her head just the slightest to regard her with waiting eyes. She lets them slip down to the bed, just for a second, and Nicole tuts as she follows her line of sight. “Really?” She murmurs as her fingers work deftly to undo the tie around her neck and begin to peel at the buttons of her work shirt. It’s all for show, Waverly knows. Nicole doesn’t  _ need  _ to be shirtless to make her see stars with the cock between her legs.

That being said, Waverly’s not  _ complaining _ , but she really needs this to  _ hurry the fuck up. _

“Thought I was just going to let you lay down after how you behaved earlier and make me do all the work on top of you?” She unbuttons her pants and slides them down slow, slow enough that Waverly has to squirm as she watches. The cock is still between her legs and Waverly’s mouth waters. There’s hardly more she wants to do other than drop to her knees and wrap her lips around it, sucking Nicole to orgasm after orgasm while fingering herself.

They’d done it before, and she isn’t picky. 

Instead Nicole kicks her pants off to the side, leaving her in nothing but a purple bra and the strap, and sits on the bed to rest against the headboard. “Well?” Her hands motions towards the apex of her thighs. “It’s not going to ride itself, babygirl.”

If  _ that _ doesn’t make Waverly wetter than she’s ever been. 

Her legs wobble as she makes her way over—the forgoing of panties had been  _ such  _ a good call as she slides her skirt up with one hand and uses the other to balance herself as she kicks a leg over Nicole’s hips. She wants Nicole to  _ see  _ what she’s been reduced to, what’s currently dripping down her thighs and collecting on the tip of the cock as she hovers her entrance above it. 

She succeeds, because one glance at how soaked the tip of the cock becomes immediately as it nudges through soft, wet folds has Nicole ready to squirm and launch upwards, sinking into the smooth tightness of Waverly Earp.

Waverly’s plan is to slowly sink onto it, to take it as it comes and watch Nicole’s face contort and seethe in pleasure as she fills herself. 

But of  _ course  _ Nicole has a different idea. “No, babygirl,” Nicole murmurs as her hands find Waverly’s hip where she hovers over the cock and grinds against it. “You’re going to take all of it.”

Then Waverly is seeing stars as Nicole’s hips rock up and she vaguely feels their hips meet, but that’s really not on her mind as fingers tighten around her hips and force the cock into her again after Nicole pulls back. “Daddy,” she stumbles as her hands find purchase against Nicole’s arms. 

She’s not in charge here, no semblance of it; her hips are spasming erratically as Nicole slams into her, hands guiding her hips so she has no choice but to take, to take, to take. And  _ god _ , does it feel good. 

“Daddy,” Waverly whines as a familiar heat builds in her stomach. She’s ready to come already, what with the relentless teasing back at the office, touching herself in the passenger seat and Nicole’s dark and dangerous gaze wracking her body. “Daddy, can I come please can I come, pleasepleaseplease—”

Nicole isn’t slowing down, making no effort to hold Waverly back and she knows this means she can, she doesn’t have to whimper through a broken,  _ almost _ release. The heat spirals from her center to her stomach and arches her feet, curls her toes, as her head throws back in ecstasy. It washes over her, makes her nerves sing, until her body slumps over, like a bowstring no longer drawn. 

Only Nicole doesn’t stop. 

The cock hits the back of her walls and her head shoots up as a gasp tears against the back of her throat, purely  _ sinful _ , and, “Daddy!” pours from her lips. 

“That’s it, babygirl,” Nicole pants. The cock has clearly been working against her as well; she’s red and flushed and her eyes struggle to focus as her own orgasm presses against her, but how could it not with Waverly above her like this. But this is not about her; this is about Waverly. “Taking me so good. You’ve been waiting for this, right, baby?”

“Yes, daddy, yes.” Waverly’s not even sure what part she’s agreeing to at this point but she’d say anything for Nicole to keep going. The heat is back, building steady inside her as the cock slams against that one particular spot that makes her want to bend in half. 

“Give daddy another one of your pretty orgasms, babygirl,” Nicole croons. It’s enough to push Waverly over the edge again as her body pulls taut and a scream fights with her lips. This one is longer than the last, more sensual, and she can feel Nicole tense underneath her as she comes as well. 

Her entire spine slumps forward as her head meets the junction of Nicole’s shoulder and neck. She presses kisses there until Nicole’s hand threads through her hair and pulls back. “One more, Waves. I want one more from you.”

“Baby,” Waverly murmurs, and the hand in her hair shakes in warning. “I can’t, I can’t…”

“You can,” Nicole says as her hips begin to churn again. Waverly is pleased, though, because she hadn’t been told off for using another name and it meant Nicole was softening, even if only a little bit. Everything she’s doing now is completely and entirely for Waverly, and a slight selfishness inside her grins in triumph. This is what she wanted. “And you will. Because I said so.”

Waverly mewls as her body betrays her and her hips follow the rhythm of Nicole’s. “Daddy,” she pants, but it’s too late; she knows she’s going to come again, and the thought of Nicole dragging it out of her has a new surge of wetness coating the cock between her legs. 

“You don’t want to disappoint daddy, do you, princess?” Nicole coos, the hands on Waverly’s hips keep up their pace even if it is somewhat broken and clumsy now. It’s everything they need.

Waverly shakes her head. 

“That’s right, babygirl.” The hand in her hair pulls Waverly up into a sitting position and the other rolls against her hips, urging her to take over. “Such a good fucking girl for daddy. Taking me so fucking good.”

“Yes, yes,” Waverly whines. Her hands press against Nicole’s abs. The thrusts into her are gentle; anything harder would edge Waverly but not send her over. Waverly’s body is art, Nicole knows, and god, does she love being an artist in these moments. 

Her last orgasm warms her toes and pulls her spine rigid and she rides it out before collapsing against Nicole, heaving as her body tries to recover. 

And Nicole,  _ her _ Nicole, is back instantly. “I’m here, I’m here, baby,” she coos. Soft. Gentle. Loving.  _ Hers.  _ The hand that had previously twined through Waverly’s hair now strokes against her head. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Shh,” Waverly murmurs. Her lips press against Nicole’s for a moment and it grounds her back to reality. In an attempt, at least. “Need a minute.”

“Of course, baby. Do you want me to pull out?”

“Mm.” Waverly shakes her head and burrows further into Nicole. “Perfect, baby. You were perfect.”

“Let me run a bath, start some tea. Let me take care of my baby,” Nicole murmurs. She presses a kiss to Waverly’s cheek and helps her off, tucking her into the bed. Waverly looks incredibly small like this, hair splayed and messy across the pillow and sheets pulled right up to her chin. Nicole can’t resist another few kisses and they’re peppered ever so softly over her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. 

“You’re the woman of my dreams,” Waverly laughs, sinking and relishing the feeling of Nicole pressing lips to her own briefly. 

“I’d better be.” Nicole slips into a bathrobe. “Be back in a minute with the tea.”

And god, even when they end, does Waverly love these games they play.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna throw a huge thank you to everyone that liked this fic and supported through the comments and our tumblrs. we loved writing this fic together and it probably won't be our last collab.
> 
> also, if a fourth chapter full of aftercare interests you, let us know because we'd be happy to add it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hefty shoutout to lvckypeople for writing the majority of this chapter - yeehaw to her, amirite?

When Nicole traipses back up the stairs, Waverly is face down on the bed with her nose buried in soft pillows and blankets still wrapped tightly around her form. _God,_ she thinks, _how can someone be_ **_this_ ** _soft after being such a brat._ It shouldn’t surprise her anymore, but she’s still astounded by how quickly Waverly’s entire body language can change to being her innocent and gentle girlfriend who only ever wants to keep warm in her arms.

She sits on the side of the bed next to her and runs her fingers over Waverly’s neck, the touch so gentle she isn’t sure Waverly can even feel it. But Waverly shifts just a little and starts mumbling into the cushions. “Mmph, hi, baby.”

“I brought you some tea,” Nicole murmurs; Waverly turns to meet her gaze and softens. “It should be the perfect temperature.” She grins wide, moves to take the mug and grip it in her own hands. “I’m gonna go and run you a bath.”

Waverly reaches out and curls her fingers around Nicole’s wrist before she can move.

Nicole stares, immediately shifting closer to cup Waverly’s cheek with one hand. Waverly turns, lips pressing against the smooth palm and the worry in Nicole’s eyes dissipates completely. “You okay, princess?”

Waverly blushes. Her fingers lift again and trail up Nicole’s forearm. She nods, but Nicole knows she has something to say. She gestures her to continue with a playful grin and the raise of an eyebrow.

“C’mere. Come closer,” she whispers. “Kiss me, please.”

Nicole laughs softly and leans in, hand moving to sink deeper and tangle her fingers in the hair at the base of her skull. Their lips connect, soft and gentle and everything _but_ what went on between them just ten minutes ago. When Nicole pulls away, she tilts her forehead against Waverly’s and sighs happily, running her thumb over her cheek. “I’m going to run you a bath, baby.”

“Bubbles?” Waverly keeps her close for another moment, purring at Nicole’s thumb tracing her jaw.

Nicole grins, kisses her again. “Of course. Anything else?”

“Just you.”

Nicole rolls her eyes playfully and stands, heart fluttering at the whimper stuck in Waverly's throat as their contact breaks. “I'll come get you in a second, baby.”

* * *

 

When Nicole returns to the bedroom, the mug of tea is empty and Waverly is nearing sleep. Nicole almost gives up on the idea of the bath and is more than tempted to drain it and slip under the sheets into bed and have Waverly curl into her chest, but she decides against it. Not after what she and Waverly composed, no. She needs the feel of warm water against her skin, lulling her.

Nicole pulls back the sheets and Waverly groans at the air contrasting with hot skin, but Nicole has flipped her over and has one arm supporting her back, the other under her thighs and she's lifted into the warmth of Nicole instead and everything is _okay_ again. Everything is _perfect_.

With Nicole, it always is.

The water, as it is every time, is flawless. Or maybe it’s just because Nicole is in it with her.

Waverly moans appreciatively as she’s lowered into the water, nose filling beautifully with the scent of berries and she thinks, also peppermint. Nicole's favourite.

“Is this okay?” Nicole whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple. She lingers there, warm breath over Waverly's face, and moves to kiss more of her; cheeks, jaw, back up to temple. “Is the water an okay temperature?”

Waverly nods, pushes further into Nicole's lips against her cheek. “Get behind me.”

Nicole smirks, coy yet gentle. “I've heard that one before.”

Waverly swats her hand, a gentle blush washing her cheeks crimson. “Just get in.”

Nicole loves this, the comfort. The contrast, too, of their filth-ridden encounters in back rooms and offices and against kitchen counters compared to the tenderness and love afterwards. She never left Waverly's side until she was relaxed and asleep in her arms. And even then, she'd curl up behind her and pull her closer.

She slips behind her in the tub and Waverly leans back, turning slightly so Nicole can kiss up her neck and nuzzle like she always does, legs filling up the remainder of the tub and wrapping over Waverly’s hips to steady her. Emotionally, physically, it’s enough to make Waverly curl back against Nicole’s chest and hum appreciatively. “My best baby,” she murmurs.

“What was that?”

“You,” Waverly says. Her eyes are drooping again, a drowsiness pulling her under. The water’s warm, Nicole is warm, and strong arms keep her grounded. They keep her sane. They are her comfort, her everything, her _home._ “My best baby.” She vaguely registers a kiss to the top of her head as she allows herself to sink further into the warmth of the water until it’s over her shoulders, coating her like a blanket.

She doesn’t fear drowning, she doesn’t fear sinking until her head no longer resides below the surface of the water, because of Nicole. She knows, as she can feel sleep beginning to take her, that she’ll wake, dried and in bed in the morning, curled in the arms of her love.

These games they play are no longer in action, but that doesn’t stop her from feeling Nicole’s love for her any less. Her final thoughts are of floating as the heat that presses against her skin, smooth, soft heat of the water overlayed by the heat of Nicole’s skin on her one, takes her.

No, she doesn’t fear drowning, because it was always Nicole who taught her how to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to see us collab more? hit us up on tumblr (links in the first chapter) and send us prompts!  
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> hit [lvckypeople](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) or [paradoxicalconverse](http://please-say-nine.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if y'all wanna say anything


End file.
